


chocolate roses

by wombatpop



Series: Valentine's Day 2021 [1]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, High School, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28914348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wombatpop/pseuds/wombatpop
Summary: “You’ve really never celebrated a Valentine’s Day before?” MJ raises her eyebrows in her characteristically cutting, skeptical fashion. Peter shrugs, cheeks already rosy just bringing the topic up.“Of course not, have you?”MJ crinkles her nose, remembering. “Benjamin Brownley gave me a drawing of a rose in fifth grade, does that count?”-Ned and Peter's first Valentine's Day.
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds/Peter Parker
Series: Valentine's Day 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120643
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	chocolate roses

“You’ve really never celebrated a Valentine’s Day before?” MJ raises her eyebrows in her characteristically cutting, skeptical fashion. Peter shrugs, cheeks already rosy just bringing the topic up.

“Of course not, have you?”

MJ crinkles her nose, remembering. “Benjamin Brownley gave me a drawing of a rose in fifth grade, does that count?”

“Yeah, I think that does count.”

“Well then I have.” She picks up her juicebox and takes a sip, the cafeteria buzzing around them, a room of thousand conversations and each person only concerned with their own.

“What do you think I should do? Do guys get other guys chocolates and all that stuff? This is so stressful.” Peter looks down to his own lunch tray and sighs.

“Okay, chill out. You’ve got a week still to figure this out.” Peter nods, MJ’s matter-of-factness already soothing him.

“Don’t worry about what guys are supposed to do,” MJ continues. “What do you think Ned would like?”

“I don’t know if he’s a chocolates and roses kind of guy.” Peter admits.

“I agree. Maybe Chocolates though. Everyone likes those.”

“True.”

“But what else would he like?”

Peter takes a moment to think, and shortly comes up with a new proposal.

“What about a movie, with, like, a Pinterest-style fort and popcorn and stuff?”

MJ nods along and shrugs. “You’re a genius. What do you need me for?”

Peter laughs. “I always think better when you’re looking at me like I’m an idiot.”

“What are friends for.”

“What are you guys talking about?” Ned arrives at the table unnoticed in the abundance of students weaving between tables.

MJ and Peter exchange a momentary glance before they both answer simultaneously. 

“Studying.” “Anime.”

Any attempt at telepathy had clearly failed. Ned looks at the two of them, waiting for them to dispel his confusion.

“The study of anime, yeah. Very interesting.” MJ clarifies, and looks to Peter to confirm.

“Uh, yeah.” Peter adds hastily.

Ned frowns in amusement and sits. “Sure.”

-

Ned knocks on the door of Peter’s apartment and is not greeted by Peter’s usual speedy attention at the door. Instead, he hears rustling, like the sound of shifting furniture, and a slightly breathless Peter call out, “one sec!”

True to his word, it isn’t long before Peter does answer the door. 

“Okay, close your eyes. I have a surprise.” He announces, and grabs Ned’s arm gently to lead him through the door. 

“You haven’t got Iron Man here have you? If you’ve got Iron Man I don’t know what I’ll do.” 

Peter laughs nervously. “Sorry, no Iron Man today.”

He moves Ned into the best viewing position for his creation and steps aside.

“Okay. Open your eyes.”

Ned’s expression quickly shifts from amused anticipation to delight. Peter’s fort is replete with blankets and fairy lights, one end full of couch cushions and the television at the other.

“This is amazing. You did this all yourself?” Ned’s admiration turns Peter sheepish, who only nods in response.

“I have something for you too, but it doesn’t really compare.” Ned reaches into his backpack and pulls out a chocolate rose, a bright ‘valentine’s day’ tag in the shape of a leaf on the stem, and presents it to Peter.

“This is lovely.” Peter says, unsure of how to communicate all of the emotions he is feeling in the space of a few words.

Forty minutes later, just as they’ve made themselves comfortable, the blankets Peter had painstakingly arranged across the dining chairs fall down on their heads. Peter groans and begins to apologise, but Ned stops him.

“Don’t worry about it.” He assures. “It’s perfect.”


End file.
